


Things You Said When You Were Drunk

by nerdqueenenterprise



Series: Star Trek Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, friends-to-lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: Prompt fill for @sixclawsdragon on tumblr - things you said when you were drunk





	Things You Said When You Were Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@sixclawsdragon](http://www.sixclawsdragon.tumblr.com)

One of the first things they bond over is a love for alcohol. A nice drink after a long day, row of shots when the past 24 hours made you want to quit and become some sort of monk instead of ever, ever, ever hearing about intermediary proton trajectory missile emission again.

Jim laughs at that, weirdly high pitched, clearly fucking smashed. And it’s only their first week.

 

    “So, yeah, every birthday kinda sucks, but look at what I got.” Jim sets down his cocktail and props up a thick box, letting Leo see through the pane of glass. “Birthday present from Chris Pike.”

Leo whistles lowly. “Wow. He really shelled out on that one, huh?”

    “Youp. And I’ve been waiting with opening it til you’re here. You wanna grab some glasses?”

 

    “Excuse me, Dr McCoy,” a nurse calls after him, and he turns around.

    “That’s me. What can I do for ya?”

    “You’re listed as the emergency contact for a James T Kirk?”

Leo groans. “Is he okay?”

    “Well, he’s got a ton of bruises, his blood alcohol level is, well, high, .17 percent. He’s awake and as lucid as he can be, but … well.”

    “Alright. Fine, I’ll come check him out in a minute.”

 

Jim comes back to their dorm on the seventh of July after a long, long day of classes. He’s been thinking about ordering take-out and watching one of the horrible procedural doctor shows Leo detests so much (and yet can’t stop watching) and complain a lot about his day.

Instead, he finds the blinds half up and Leo slumped over a glass of truly bad whiskey, bottle already half empty. He doesn’t even notice Jim coming in. 

Jim drops his bag and bolts over to Leo.

    “Leo? Leo, hey, tell me what’s wrong.”

Leo falls sideways into Jim.

    “‘S her birthd-ay ‘n she wouln even lemme see h’r,” Leo slurs, losing the grip on his glass. Golden liquid spills out, and then the glass falls and Leo turns into Jim’s shoulder and starts crying, long, heaving sobs, shoulders shaking.

 

    “W’ really shouln mix weed ‘n al’o’ol,” Jim says, breaking into giggles.

    “‘M a dog- dro- doggtor, all guud.” Leo is similarly plastered, wearing an uncharacteristically bright grin. “Cheers to se - seenderpraise ‘n ‘er gabt’n.” He barely manages to lift his glass.

 

    “Thought y’ were dead. Thought I’d lost ya.” is sobbed over a half done row of shots.

    “Never. Never. I’ll never do that to you again. Promise.”

 

    “I realize now that it was a really bad idea. I know I shouldn’t drink and make decision, I overstepped a line and this was decidedly not cool. I get that, okay. I’ll have it removed. But - my head is pounding, I think I’m still a bit drunk, so if you could wait a couple hours to yell at me, I’d really appreciate it.”

    “You got a tattoo with my name inside a heart,” Leo says dumbly, eyes still fixed on Jim’s lower abdomen.

    “I - yeah. I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t - look, I still want to be your friend, alright? Can we stay friends?”

    “What the fuck did you tell the artist?”

    “Uh.” -  _ ‘There’s this guy I’m in love with. Name’s Leo. Can I have like, his name inside a heart?’ _ \- “I don’t remember. I was drunk. Look, I’m sorry, I’ll get it fixed, but -”

    “No. No, I don’t think I want you to get it fixed.”

    “... oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please leave a comment to bless my soul ^,^
> 
> Come visit me on [my tumblr](http://www.nerdqueenenterprise.tumblr.com)! Maybe send me a [prompt](http://www.nerdqueenenterprise.tumblr.com/prompt)?


End file.
